Masato Kageura/Abilities
Despite being the leader of a former A-rank unit, currently the no. 2 unit in B.rank, Kageura rarely takes command in rank battles, prioritizing his own entertainment; nonetheless, he will act in the team's best interest when he is the last member standing. He watches the logs only of opponents who elicit his interest, which causes him to be ignorant of details as important as Chika Amatori's unwillingness to shoot others. These habits are so radicated that when he attempted to fight more strategically in round seven, his performance was noted to be lacking. That Kageura Unit consistently maintains its position in the ranking despite the captain's lax approach to rank battles is a testament to the combat prowess of each member. Kageura in particular is one of Border's most powerful Attackers, one of the four against whom Kō Murakami has scored more losses than wins, and whom he deems stronger than himself. After multiple solo matches against Murakami and Yūma Kuga, Kageura boasts the highest victory ratio of the three: 59.5% against Murakami, thus proving himself creative enough to repeatedly best the latter despite his Side Effect, and of 52.4% against Yūma, even though the latter is one of the only two opponents Kageura has fought who do not trigger his own Side Effect. Kageura in fact has the paranormal ability to perceive emotions as well as attacks directed at him. Coupled with his reflexes and instincts, his Side Effect drastically reduces the disadvantage of being outnumbered and makes most surprise attacks ineffective against him. In the current season of rank battles, Kageura and Tatsuhito Ikoma are the sole agents who have managed to force Masataka Ninomiya to bail out, which Kageura achieved through a sneak attack and at the cost of bailing out himself. In round four he was able to prevent lightly injure Yūma and prevent him from meeting with his teammates despite the snow setting penalizing fighters who lack Grasshopper in their Trigger Set, which Yūma possessed; in round seven Kageura managed to wound Yūma and Hyuse despite the loss of one arm. Side Effect || lit. Emotion Reception Constitution}}: Kageura possesses a Side Effect which allows him to perceive emotions directed at him from others, "pricking" his skin with a certain sensation. Different feelings correspond to different sensations. The more negative the emotion, the more unpleasant the sensation. Albeit unpleasant enough to cause Kageura to despise it, this Side Effect is extremely useful in battle, since, by allowing him to perceive hostile intentions and the direction they come from, it makes him immune to sniping and sneak attacks. The accuracy with which he can predict where an attack will land is such that he can dodge it without the aid of any other sense, down to anticipating where every single bullet of a trion cube will land. Haruaki Azuma and Yūma are the only two people he has ever fought on whom his Side Effect does not work, as they can attack him impassionately. Triggers Parameters References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Masato Kageura